


back to life

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 6 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Resurrection, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a scream that followed Allison into death and it was a scream that ushered her into her new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back to life

It was a scream that followed Allison into death and it was a scream that ushered her into her new life. She wasn't sure what was happening beyond the fact that she was gasping for breath and laying in the middle of a forest, naked and caked in dirt.

She recognized the Preserve quickly and rather than walking through town, she turned toward the direction she hoped was the Hale house. A couple hours later, she walked into the clearing that the Hale house sat on and she saw Derek on the porch, eyes glowing a beta's gold. When he finally saw her, his eyes widened.

“Allison? It smelled like—but—“

The brunette started to collapse and Derek was there in record time, taking her shivering form into his arms and carrying her inside the shell of a house. He laid her on a chair and disappeared deeper inside before returning with a bundle of clothes. “These are some of Laura's old clothes.”

She dressed quietly and stared at Derek, lost. “I heard her scream, Derek. Once as I died, and again before I woke in the forest.”

The dark-haired man just stared at her for a long time. “I'd heard a banshee could bring someone back to life, but the circumstances were very rare.”

“Lydia would find a way.” Allison smiled. The redhead would always find a way.

“A banshee can only bring their soulmate back to life.”


End file.
